The Way of the 36 Chambers
This is a SR: Anarchy campaign inspired by Wu-Tang Clan's "Enter the Wu-Tang (36 Chambers of Death)" The Way of the 36 Chambers'' A collection of homebrewed Amps and Qualities to build an adept following the Way of the 36 Chambers. Of course, other archetypes might follow this Way. The 36th Chamber (Amp Level 2) ''Created so that the oppressed could defend themselves from their oppressors. Amp. Multiply base damage by 2 when using an unarmed attack against barriers, restraints, or similar static obstacles. Wu-Tang Way Do you think your Wu-Tang sword can defeat me? Positive Quality. +1 die for Close Combat tests. May use Charisma in place of Agility for Close Combat and Firearms tests. Wu-Tang Style Sword-based martial art. Specialization for Close Combat. Contract Briefs Story of the slums of Shaolin. From the Slums of Shaolin Cappadonna Ghostface Killah Free Spirit (Was once an Ork Crime Lord) Awakened Attributes: *Strength: 5 *Agility: 3 *Willpower: 7 *Logic: 3 *Charisma: 5 *Edge: 3 Skills: *Sorcery (5+W) *Firearms (3+C) *Close Combat (Wu-Tang Style +2) (3+C) *Organized Crime (K) Shadow Amps: *(2) The 36th Chamber: Multiply base damage by 2 when using an unarmed attack against barriers, restraints, or similar static obstacles. *(4) The Stare: Spell. Combat. Damage of 6P/AA. +2 damage to Armor. Defense = S + W. Ongoing damage of 1P unresisted damage per narration (max 3). Qualities: * Wu-Tang Way: +1 die for Close Combat tests. May use Charisma in place of Agility for Close Combat and Firearms tests. * Exceptional Attribute (Willpower) * Combat Junkie: Must use a Plot Point to avoid using violence as first response to any given problem. Weapons: *Sword: 6P, OK - - *Automatic Colt Pistol: 5P, OK -2 - Armor: 9 Physical Monitor: 11 Stun Monitor: 11 GZA Inspectah Deck Human Parkour Decker Attributes: *Strength: 3 *Agility: 5 *Willpower: 4 *Logic: 6 *Charisma: 3 *Edge: 2 Skills: *Hacking (5+L) *Electronics (2+L) *Close Combat (Wu-Tang Style +1) (4+A) *Athletics (2+A) *Law Enforcement (K) Shadow Amps: *(2) The 36th Chamber: Multiply base damage by 2 when using an unarmed attack against barriers, restraints, or similar static obstacles. *(2) Datajack and Headware: Cyberware. Can access the Matrix in full VR. +1 die to Matrix actions. -1 essence. *(4) Cyberdeck 3: May reroll 2 dice on Matrix actions, Firewall +3, Matrix Condition Modifier 9, may run 1 program at a time *(2) Biofeedback: Deal Cybercombat damage to your opponent's physical or Matrix condition monitors. Weapons: *Sword: 5P, OK - - *Ares Alpha: 8P, OK OK -2 Qualities: * Hawkeye: +2 dice for Perception tests * Analytical Mind: +2 dice to find or analyze clues * SINner, Criminal: Character is known to Law Enforcement. Their data is available through the Global SIN Registry Armor: 6 Physical Monitor: 10 Stun Monitor: 10 Masta Killa Method Man Ol' Dirty Bastard Raekwon U-God RZA Killa Bee Living in Shaolin © OpenStreetMap contributors 1. New York Container Terminal Main point of shipping on Shaolin. Majority of the Corps in Shaolin and New York have a lot here. 2. Snug Harbor Cultural Center & Botanical Garden Run by Shiawase 3. Staten Island Yankees Baseball! 4. Spinrad Industries Staten Island Research Facility (SpIn SIRF) From "The Rotten Apple: Manhattan" - ''Spinrad Industries maintains a cyberware testing and design facility on Staten Island, where the majority of their employees are extractees from other research facilities based in Manhattan. '' Old projects are repurposed for employee housing (Read: employee containment). SINless residents were either expelled or recruited into "testing." 5. CUNY College of Staten Island I dunno, probably some magic crap? 6. Staten Island Mall Buy our shit. 7. Renraku New York Sanitation Services Landfill 8. Staten Island Correctional Facility Run by NYPD, Inc. Has work-release programs. 9. Kinder Morgan Terminal Power company and main node for Staten Island's Matrix. Run by NeoNET, but Renraku may be interested. 10. Bouygues Construction. Subsidiary of Saeder-Krupp 11. Renraku New York Sanitation Services Wastewater treatment Real-world Points of Interest *Stapleton Houses *Verrazzano-Narrows Bridge *Bayonne Bridge *Goethals Bridge *Outerbridge Crossing *Staten Island Correctional Facility *Isle of Meadows *Fort Wadsworth *Staten Island Ferry *CUNY College of Staten Island *New York Container Terminal *Freshkills Park *Latourette Park *Miller Field *Snug Harbor Cultural Center *Richmond County Bank Ballpark *Staten Island Zoo *Jacques Marchais Museum of Tibetan Art *Historic Richmond Town *St. George Theatre *Flagship Brewery *Staten Island Beer Company Category:Anarchy Category:Mechanics Category:Adventure